


Kink List

by Moonalight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Object Insertion, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Stiles knows he had kinks. Sometimes other people help him discover them. He hardly expected his father sending him the store with a dildo in his ass would happen. He also didn't count on a certain chimera being there to hear it with his supernatural shit. But maybe it isn't so bad.Stiles just wants to be a toy too.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Kink List

******  
Fuck. Stiles really hadn’t thought he'd enjoy it so much. He was aware of how kinky he was, yes, but he was still in the process of discovering said kinks. 

It seemed like he could cross ‘sex toys in public’ off his list. 

The dildo quietly whirring away inside of him was evidence of that. It hadn’t been planned, obviously. He never expected his father to come home early and interrupt his play time. That had been bad enough, rushing to get his pants back into place before his door was opened, the little red machine still stuck in his body. 

And then he had been walking around the house as his father complained about work, trying not to show the odd way his steps shuffled. He’d thought he just had to get through the conversation and return to his room to remove it. 

That was before his father was pushing him out of the house with a wad of cash in his hand and ordering him to go to the store. 

Sure, he could’ve taken it out in the jeep or stopped by a bathroom. He could’ve easily gotten out of this situation.

But he didn’t want to. The idea of what he was doing was amazing. He was lucky his tee shirt was long enough to hide the arousal in his pants, the wet stain on his crotch. People walking by him in the isles had no clue. The idea was such a turn-on he wanted to lay down and spread his legs for every guy that crossed his path.

He didn’t, but it looked like he could also cross ‘exhibition’ off of his kink list. 

As he held the basket over the crook of his arm, steadily filling it with ingredients he’d been tasked with buying, he felt him growing more and more heated. Every little shift pushed and pulled the rod in his jeans. Every time he reached for something on an upper shelf his shirt hiked up just enough to see his problem. 

It wasn’t enough. The toy was in him, spreading him, but it wasn’t moving how he wanted. It wasn’t hitting that spot inside he liked to pound when he was alone. His hips gave an aborted jerk at the thought, swallowing thickly.

He wanted to cum.

His thoughts were too hazy as he made his way around the store. He gathered the items on autopilot, no longer wanting to tease himself like this. What he wanted was to get out to his jeep, park in an alleyway, and fuck himself silly in the backseat. 

He was so distracted by the fantasy, he didn’t notice the familiar supernatural approaching until a low voice was whispering in his ear. 

“I can hear it, you know?” 

A shudder ran through his body at that, arching back into the chest pressing up against him and pinning him to the store shelf. His eyes fluttered, task forgotten and basket hitting the ground as he found himself in exactly the position he wanted to be in. 

Completely forgetting that it was a certain half wolf that had caught him, he pressed back, trying to push the toy deeper using the thigh that had moved between his legs. He moaned quietly at the feeling. His chest was heaving, skin on fire, and cock aching in his jeans. Stiles tried to push harder but the leg disappeared, abandoning him.

“Theo,” he gasped. One of his hands grabbed the shelf for support while the other reached back to grip the boy’s shirt. A groan of frustration broke his lips, trying to pull the immobile tease back to their previous position.

“Who knew,” Theo spoke slowly, voice deep and sultry as he completely ignored Stiles’ failed attempts to pull at him, “that the honorable genius was actually a cock whore?”

The words made him moan a little louder. It was no surprise. He had already realized he had a thing for being humiliated in bed. One of the earlier kinks he crossed off when his fantasies started getting rough. 

“You seriously came to the store with a vibrator jammed up your ass?” There was almost a note of awe in the teen’s voice. Like Stiles had managed to surprise him in a way he never expected. He liked it, it made his hips buck against open air, trying to find relief. 

“Wasn’t planning-” He gasped, cutting himself off as the leg was back, forcing his legs to spread and pushing up in a way that made him want to shout.

“Yes,” he babbled, grinding down as hard as he could, “yes, I did. I’m a cock whore and I wanted to see if I would be caught.”

The leg rewarded him for his honesty. It pressed up into him as he moved down, pushing the toy deeper than before. He barely managed to keep his moans quiet, burying his face in his arm desperately. The hand still clinging to Theo’s shirt grew tighter as his pleasure built. 

“Then what?” He demanded in his ear, lips brushing the lobe and making Stiles shiver at the sensation, “What did you want them to do when they caught you? Spread you open? Take this toy out and use you like one?”

His head bobbed in agreement. What Theo was saying sounded amazing. He would love for that to happen. For the wolf to tear open his pants right there and sink into him like he was nothing. Like he was just a toy himself, waiting to be used for his pleasure. 

But then the other was pulling back from him. He left him completely alone, shaking as he held his trembling body up against the shelf. A distressed whimper left his throat. Stiles looked back over his shoulder in confusion, eyes lidded and hips still trying to find him again. 

Theo was watching him through narrowed eyes. His eyes swirled with arousal and heat, just like him. The wolf’s breathing was unsteady, taking in Stiles bent over form slowly. 

It made him feel even more heated. Those eyes on him in a public setting where anyone could walk around the corner and see. See him bracing himself against the store shelf as his hips moved against air. His bulging pants nearly dripping because he was so close. All while his mouth moved, quietly begging for a cock to take his toy’s place.

The thought nearly tipped him over the edge.

How it was now wasn’t enough though. Without something to press against, the dildo was just there. It was nothing more than a thing in him. It wasn’t moving, wasn’t thrusting, wasn’t pounding. 

It wasn’t acting how he wanted it to.

“Theo, please,” he begged shakily, watching the boy think it over. Then he was grinning. All teeth, promising he had come up with a devious plan. Stiles didn’t care though. He would do anything if it would get that hard thing in the wolf’s pants inside him. 

“You’re a toy, aren’t you?” The words had him swallowing, nodding frantically. He would be whatever was asked of him if that was what it took. “Then a toy sits and waits to be used, doesn’t it?”

Stiles wasn’t sure what he meant. He was confused when Theo reached down to pick up his fallen basket, offering it to him pointedly. On reflex, because he was too dazed to comprehend what was happening, he pushed himself back to take the offered carrier. It was heavy in his weak arms, legs shaking from holding his body up with that still aching hard on in his pants. 

“Then wait. You still have to finish shopping, right?” Fuck those stupid power plays. Theo kept making him answer, making him realize what he meant. He very carefully skirted around noticing how hot it made his body. 

Then he was being nudged onward by the chimera alpha. Pushed down the aisle with the attractive boy in his side, each step making his toy move inside. He gasped quietly, leaning into Theo’s side to keep his legs from giving out.

Apparently contact wasn’t prohibited since the wolf didn’t object to having to support him. They walked through the store, passing people that didn’t have any clue what had or was going to happen. Stiles wasn’t thinking about the list anymore. He rambled off what he still needed and let himself be led from there. 

When they reached one of the aisles he needed, he felt dread build as he looked up at the can he needed. It was on the very top shelf and there were other people around. He shuffled hesitantly, glancing towards the oblivious humans worriedly. Theo pressed his palm into his back, pushing him to hurry.

“If you keep me waiting, I’ll leave without you,” he warned quietly. It was a completely inconspicuous thing to say. Two teenagers, one impatient while the other shopped, threatening to leave if he took too long. Anyone who overheard had no idea he was threatening to leave him unfucked. 

He glanced around one more time before risking it. His arm reached up, shirt sliding up his jeans until the boner was completely obvious. Stiles grabbed at the can desperately, but it was just out of reach. He moved to his toes, legs spreading wider to try and push him higher. 

When he did that though, he opened his insides as well. The dildo slipped deeper inside, just brushing over his prostate. The sudden sensation had him gasping. His fingers closed around the can as he felt his underwear grow stickier from precum. Arms wrapped around his waist as he practically fell back to his feet.

Theo’s leg was what he fell on, completely supported by the wolf as some of the other people glanced over. His shirt was back in place now, completely hiding his arousal once more. All they saw was a boy that had fallen off his tippy toes while reaching for the high shelf and whose friend had caught him.

They didn’t hear the breathy moan he muffled against Theo’s shirt or see the way he ground desperately down into that leg. 

“Good job,” he keened at the praise, giving a full body shudder as he was pushed back to find his own balance, “What’s next?”

Next was toothpaste. You wouldn’t think Theo could tease him when there was no one around and the item was on an easy to reach shelf. You’d be wrong. 

As Stiles leaned down to grab the small box he needed, his hips jutting back when he bent over, he heard a noise. Glancing back he found the wolf tearing into a package on the adjacent shelf. 

“Dude,” he hissed, coming back to himself slightly as he saw the blatant shoplifting, “Seriously? Stealing? Put those back!”

“You want to feel better, don’t you?” The question was enough to make him momentarily forget about his companion’s thieving actions. Of course he wanted to feel better. 

But how?

When Theo turned around, there were a bunch of toothbrushes held in his grasp. Stiles looked between them and the mischievous face. He had an idea about where this was going and, god, it shouldn’t have been so exciting.

“Pants,” the word was a demand. One he didn’t stop to consider as he cast one quick look around them. There was no one there, coast clear as he fumbled with his jean’s button and zipper. He was still bent over which made it awkward to push down the denim. It slid over his skin roughly, stopping at his spread thighs.

His dark underwear was, in fact, dripping. Soaked with precum that formed little droplets as he moved his hips. The outline of his vibrator’s end was just noticeable through the fabric stretched over his ass. Theo approached slowly, smiling lazily like he also wasn’t crazy hard. 

“I’m going to fill you even more.” The promise had Stiles whining, feeling the brush of skin as the back of his underwear was pulled down. His breathing became even heavier, practically panting as the wolf admired him.

Hands trailed slowly over his skin, tracing the place where red plastic disappeared inside of him. He didn’t even care where they were anymore. His mouth fell open in a moan that could probably be heard in the aisles around them.

“Someone’s going to come,” Theo drawled and whether he meant an employee or Stiles, he didn’t care. The wolf chuckled as he pressed back, trying to get him to hurry. “I guess we’ll have to be quick.”

He’d been expecting it. That still didn’t help the odd sensation of his entrance being stretched by fingers around the toy. There was no time in between the fingers pulling him open and hard plastic being shoved inside. He jolted at the feeling, pushing to get more and moaning again. They’d definitely been heard. Someone would come and find them any moment.

Another rod was shoved inside. His muscles burned from being spread so much, cock absolutely dripping as he was driven to the edge. His hands gripped the shelf, knuckles white as a third toothbrush was shoved in to rest alongside his toy. 

He couldn’t take it.

Even as he felt more being shoved into him, he came. Hot sparks danced through his body, eyesight growing dim as his underwear was soaked through. Warm cum collected against his skin, held in place by thin fabric. Drool slid down the corner of his mouth as he continued to work his hips, feeling more being added all the while. 

And then the adding stopped. A hand gripped his waist hard enough to bruise as he was dragged up. Theo pulled at his pants and underwear, replacing them properly and grabbing the basket he had dropped. Stiles was still high from cumming, legs nearly giving as he was dragged down the aisle and out of there. 

Through the shelves they passed he glimpsed employees heading towards where they’d been and he realized why the wolf had been so quick to pull away. He didn’t care though. His body was full. He was soaked in his own cum and his entrance was stuffed. The ends of the toothbrushes rammed into him with every step, heads pushing awkwardly against his jeans. 

The vibration from his toy spread to all of them, making him feel like his whole inside was filled to the brim. 

He barely kept him from cumming again as he was dragged through the store to the cash registers. Heat was mounting in his body again, knowing what was coming when they got out of the building. 

His face was pulled into the fabric of Theo’s shirt, hands grasping at his as he pulled the wallet from his back pocket. He hardly kept himself from humping against the wolf’s thigh while the items were scanned.

Even if people saw, even if people knew what was wrong with him, he didn’t care.

He just wanted Theo to hurry up and fuck him. 

It took far too long to get the groceries into bags. Even longer to get out of the sliding doors. But when they did, when they late evening air hit Stiles’ face, he knew he could let go.

“Theo,” he moaned against the teen’s body as they walked to his jeep, feeling fingers pressing teasingly at the suspicion bulge over his ass. “Fuck me, please! You promised! I waited I-ngh!”

“Want me to bend you over and use you right here? Or do you think you can get to my truck?” 

He blinked at that, looking towards where he was being pulled to realize, no, they weren’t heading for his jeep. A large black truck was their target instead. He honestly didn’t care, he just wanted to be fucked until cock was all he knew anymore.

Theo dragged him to the dark vehicle, yanking open the door and throwing him into the back. He was quick to follow, door slamming shut to hide them behind tinted windows. 

Weight hung over Stiles. He was on his hands and knees in the backseat, Theo thrusting into his clothes as desperately as he thrust back. The toothbrushes and toy rocked inside him, driving him straight back to cumming, screaming even though people could probably hear him outside.

“I’m going to take those out,” Theo growled against his ear, thrusting harder, “And I’m going to use you like you want. Does that sound good?”

Good? That sounded better than good.

A heddy grin split his face as he was fucked through his clothes. If this was already so good, he couldn’t imagine what Theo would actually feel like. 

He couldn’t wait to find out. 

Apparently he could cross ‘object insertion’ and ‘size kink’ off his list.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a teen wolf smut story but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
